Junko Uzu
|caption1 = |username = Syncronard #1450|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Vortex|age = 15|birthday = 5/27|gender = Female|height = 4'8"|weight = 143 lbs|blood_type = AB+|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Turbine|description = 1}}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance This is where you would what your character looks like outside of their hero costume. Costumed Appearance Junko's costume is skin tight leotard, with various added seems so as not to get in the way of her quirk and a red and black ringleader outfit Personality Junko is odd and somewhat quirky, heh heh, as a result of not spending much time around those her age. Certain social cues are lost upon her and even when she knows of them, she has a hard time wrapping her head around the concept. She’s obsessed with trying new things no matter how bizarre. Regardless of how many rejections she’s gotten, mostly in part to her inability to act normal, she maintains a level of confidence that borders the realm of insanity partly due to he upbringing. She tends to comes off as, unintentionally, rude due to her overconfidence. In combat however, she’s calm and coordinated, never letting the situation or her nerves get the best of her, a bi-product of working in front of a crowd for most of her life. . Character Background Junko was born to pair of famous acrobatic contortionists who were part of a traveling Circus. As soon as she started to display her quirk, her parents, completely overjoyed, began to train her to be a performer in the circus. The crowds and limelight fit her well, but she always felt that she could do more, than just work in the circus forever. After several years of amazing performances it came to Junko came to the decision that she wanted to be a hero and after much coaxing her parents agreed to let her go to a hero academy. Aspects # Fearless # Attention Hungry # Fails to pick up social cues Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Turbine Junko’s quirk is a mutation type that allows any part of her body that could bend or rotate to rotate to 360 degrees at high speeds Overuse of Junko's ability will cause her limbs to overheat and will be rendered unusable for a period of time Overuse of Junko's ability will cause her turbines to overheat and will be render unusable for a period of time Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Trivia * Raised as part of a circus Junko is a talented tightrope walker in fact she’s capable of running and flipping on tightropes. * Junko is also a competent juggler, able to juggle things like bowling pins and baseball bats and the more extreme like knives and chainsaws, much to her father’s delight and her mother’s horror. * She's also great at knife throwing * Her quirk made being a contortionist laughably easy * The name Junko roughly translates to pure child and Uzu to tornado, so combined she's a pure tornado child Category:Inactive